


Lonely Hearts Club

by auroradreams



Series: Athena/Adgar AUs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney Multiverse, F/M, Love Letters, Multiverse, She Loves Me AU, Slow Burn, anonymous letters, disney original characters, heheheheheheh, she loves me - Freeform, soooo much sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradreams/pseuds/auroradreams
Summary: Adgar Westerguard is a successful sales clerk in a local ParfumerieAthena Kontos is looking for a jobWhen they first meet they just can't stand each other, but little do they know they are both anonymously sending love letters to each other





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> O K A Y, so the OCs I'm using in this AU are born from my days in the Disney fandom, and I've had this idea for them for a while and I'm now just writing it lmao enjoy

* * *

  _ **LONELY HEARTS CLUB**_

**YOUNG BUSINESS MAN LOOKING FOR LOVE**

This fellow is looking for a dear friend with a passion for art, music, and literature.

He longs for someone to have meaningful conversations and to laugh with.

Answer him now! PO BOX 347

* * *

 

After was reading this morning's paper with pages and pages about how the economy was failing around the world, Athena Kontos needed a little laughter. She decided to look through the  _Lonely Hearts Club_ advertisements; she always got a kick out of how over-dramatic people were and thought it was silly how people were so desperate to rely on anonymous matchmaking in the newspaper to find love. However, she didn't expect to be drawn to one of the advertisements herself. On the bus ride to work, during her break, on the bus ride home, and during the rest of her evening, she couldn't stop rereading the small, simple paragraph. By the time she finished dinner, she probably read it over a hundred times and could recite it perfectly.

As she finished dressing for bed she couldn't resist it anymore, she grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

_3 August 1931_

_Dear Friend,_

Then she stopped. Athena had never done this sort of thing before; she didn't know how to begin to write this man she never met, nor knew his face. She didn't know if he would be bald, old, short, fat, tall, skinny. Yet, she felt drawn to this one particular ad, like she  _needed_ to write this man, whoever he was. She bit the back of her pen and pondered how she would introduce herself to this stranger.

 _I couldn't help myself; I had to respond to you. I have to say; this is one of the boldest things I have ever done. When I was a young child, many people teased me because I always had my nose stuck in a book, yet I find most of my best companions and friends are all found in the book I have read. I just finished reading_ The Brothers Karamazov _, and I enjoyed it so much, I just started rereading my favorite book,_ Anna Karenina _. I'm not entirely sure how personal I should get in these letters because I've never done this before, so forgive me if I seem awkward as I begin to write to you. I work as a salesgirl in a local shop in town, I've been working there for five years, and I'm starting to feel like a machine running on a constant cycle. I fear I might run out of power soon, so corresponding with you would be a much-welcomed change._

Athena put her pen down and folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. She would send it first thing in the morning. 

 

* * *

 

It was five days since Athena sent the letter and she was filled with a deep sense of anxiety. What if he doesn't respond to her, what if he read the letter and thought she was some dumb fool and threw it away. At least she didn't sign her name so she wouldn't have to suffer from too much embarrassment. But she dreaded going to the post office since she sent the letter, and today as she opened her mailbox she saw a letter from the address of the man from Lonely Hearts. Her heart began to race. She opened the letter slowly, and it read.

_7 August 1931_

_Dear Friend,_

_I am surprised to get a response so quickly. This is my first time doing something like this too. Anna Karenina is one of my favorite books, too. I finished it a long time ago, but it's amazing how it stays with me. Every station platform with the train puffing in is Anna's platform, where ever it may be, and I can see her. I can actually see her in the crowd walk slowly to her death. I've actually tried to stop her a couple of times, but she always vanishes into the smoke and steam. I too, work in a local shop as well in town as a businessman, and I understand what you mean. Working in the same shop for fifteen years can have a tole on someone, but I admire the people I work with, they're family at this point. However, I needed a change as well. Thank you for your letter, and I hope I'll be receiving another one soon._

_Signed,_

_Your dear friend._

* * *

 

 

Athena was now corresponding with this anonymous man for two months now, and it was always the highlight of her week when she received a letter from him. Though there was a lot of stuff she didn't know about him like, his name, what he looked like or where he worked, she knew he was exactly what she was looking for.

She dreamed of this mystery man on her way to work; she wondered what he was doing at that moment. Probably on his way to his job as well.  Athena arrived her job, Corinthia's, a local parfumier in her city, and noticed a foreclosure sign in the window and her heart sank. How was she going to provide for herself now? The rest of the day was a blur, she remembered getting a letter of recommendation from her boss and then going home. She didn't know what to do.

The days drove along slowly. She met with one of her friends who worked at another perfume shop in town, Arendelle's, and she had told her she resigned from her job because she was having a baby, and told Athena that she should apply to take her place.

And so the next day, Athena got up and put on one of her nicest dresses and hat, and head over to Arendelle's.


End file.
